


Jouvenile Delinquents and Short Joke Dares

by angelsandbrowncoats



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, also they were arrested for different reasons, barely at all?, i might write more i kinda like this, not any of them good lord no, not really underage i mean they're teens and they mention drinking?, some ocs that don't even actually make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>waiting in a holding cell for our friends to bail us out and you’re unexpectedly cool au<br/>found on onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Matthias gets arrested /again/ but this time he meets somebody interesting while waiting for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jouvenile Delinquents and Short Joke Dares

**Author's Note:**

> Sufin and Hongice not featured heavily. Would be more important in a sequel if I write one.  
> Also this is unbeta'd, I'm sorry. Please tell me if you spot spelling/grammar errors

Jail was nothing new to Matthias. He didn’t  _ mean _ to be one of those reckless teens that constantly got arrested just for doing stupid stuff, but he’d be the first to admit that it kinda came naturally to him. Well, he would have been the first up until that night. 

Thanks to his behavior, Matthias had become well acquainted with the prison and those who frequented it. His brother, Timo, had as well, and that was perhaps the one thing he regretted about it. Timo, while he could beat even a giant like Matthias in a fight, did not quite fit the scene of petty crimes. 

Which, of course, is why he was surprised to see a new and unexpected face sitting in his favorite spot. The intimidating boy couldn’t have been much older than himself, maybe by a few years, and he didn’t really seem the criminal type. No, he reminded Matthias of a cooler version of his boarding school’s symphony’s first chair violinist, Roderich. Well, obviously this guy was cooler- he was in jail for fuck’s sake. 

Any sane person would have seen the glare on the teen’s face and left him well alone. But Matthias probably wasn’t a poster child for sane, and he acted on his first impulse. His first impulse was, naturally, to loudly exclaim, “I’ve never seen you before! I’m Matthias. Who might you be?”

The boy didn’t bother to look up at him, his quiet voice slicing through the air like a blade, “Am I to assume that you expect to know everyone you come across?”

The taller boy blinked, “Huh? Oh!- no I just meant that you’re not one of the regulars in here.”

His frown deepened, “So I am to assume that you are?”

Matthias scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “Yeah, a bit. I don’t mean to, but I take too many dares. And some things are just too fun not to try… This time it was for running onto privately owned boats and leaping from one to another to see how far I could get before falling into the harbor. I made it pretty far and then the police cut me off ‘cause somebody called them, and-”

“Do you ever shut up?” the other snapped. Matthias shrugged sheepishly, “Not really, sorry,” he sat beside the boy, “So what’s your name?”

“...”

“C’mon, it’s not like I’m a murderer or anything!”

“Lukas.”

“By the Allfather, I thought my roommate was quiet!”

Lukas raised an eyebrow, still not meeting his eyes, “You swear in the name of Norse mythology?”

“Yeah! I mean, it’s the best, isn’t it? Besides, I’m a proud descendant of vikings! According to my parents, we’re actually related to Cnut, you know.”

“Hah. I’m sure,” Lukas smirked. The two sat in silence for a bit longer before Matthias began to shift awkwardly, “So… um, why’re you here, then?”

“I got arrested.”

“Yeah, I know,” the Dane rolled his eyes, “I’m not totally incompetent.”

“You’re great at showing that, did you know?” Lukas quipped, “Fine, though. I’ve got a younger brother, in the eighth year. I went to pick him up from school, because as I’m sure you know, the intermediate school doesn’t have dorms. As it turns out, some of his classmates were beating him up because he talks to his stuffed animal puffin and… other reasons. I decided to teach them what the professors clearly weren’t.”

“Oh,” Matthias said, speechless for the first time since their encounter. After a few minutes of thought on the subject, he started again, “So when do you think you’ll get out?”

“The police understand the situation for the most part, so I have to wait for my other younger brother- he’s probably your age- to come bail me out. You?”

“Older brother, but yeah. I call him my little brother though. He’s around your height or smaller.”

Lukas snorted, “I see. My brother is closer to your height, so I’m well aware of the short jabs. Although so far his have proved to be far superior.”

“Well you’re gonna have to give me more time! He’s had his whole life, I just met you!”

“How long do you need?”

Matthias blinked again. This kid, well, man, probably- he looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, as opposed to Matthias’ sixteen- had thrown him for more loops in the short hour they’d known each other than any person he could recall.

“Well if it takes you that long to answer a simple question, I’d say you’ll need at least a week to start. My friends and I meet at the cafe just across the street every Friday at seven to discuss… stuff. I’ll give you one chance every week there at eight to beat him, if you think  you’re up for it.”

Matthias had no idea what to say. Was this a roundabout way of asking someone out? Or did he honestly mean for him to make a short joke every week until he beat this guy’s mysterious brother? Eh, whatever, he was hot in a kind of terrifying way, so he might as well, right? Besides, that last bit sounded a bit like a dare…

“You got yourself a deal,” he grinned, and Lukas turned to shake his hand, and their gazes locked for the first time. Matthias was floored. It was really fucking intense. 

“Lukas. We can go now,” a deep voice sounded from the door where a tall male stood beside a short one and a police officer.

“Waldo? What’re you doing here?!” Matthias exclaimed walking over to meet his own brother who he was too distracted to notice was holding hands with his roommate. The tall, silent man simply glared at him in his I’m-not-actually-angry-this-is-just-my-face sort of way. It was the shorter man behind him who answer in a sadistically amused voice, “That’s the brother whose jokes you’ll have to beat if you want to get drinks some time.”

Emil was never more put out than when the other three brought up Matthias dramatic wail and faint in the middle of a prison cell every Christmas, whining about how it wasn’t fair that he’d had to stay home and missed it, even if he didn’t actually know Matthias at the time (“not to mention, you had me waiting on you hand and foot,” his then-boyfriend, now-fiance Leon would object, “I didn’t get to see it either”).


End file.
